sfmusersfandomcom-20200214-history
8Yaron8
About user 8Yaron8 (also Yaron8, Yaron) - user, who maked machinimas about Heroes of the Storm, he is also known for porting the models for the SFM from the above mentioned game. He also port models from other games as a hobby. Story He used SPORE Galactic Adventures for creation machinima in the adventure editor, with the help of camera cheat, he set the camera angle in the right position. But using this game as animation creators was difficult because the creatures produced a certain animation, depending on his emotions. It was a reworking of the scene of "300 Spartans" about the envoy, whom Leonid pushed him into the pit, the record for not being preserved. When he played in Warcraft 3, the characters began to speak when they were seen with a mouse. In one day, in recalling and combining the phrases of different units in the head, the idea arose to remove the machinima about the warcraft. In 2012, Sourse Filmmaker was announced, except for this, in a half a year, Dota 2 was released on the Source Engine, which meant that it was possible to transfer content to this program. Since then the models from Warcraft were not included, it was an ideal replacement. The first one he movie on the DotA was a parody of the opening of "Cat-Dog" with the Ogre Magi, in the main role. Later he make his first big movie - Shaman Style, where Shadow Shaman parodied the Gangnam Psy dance. A little more understanding with this program, he began to look for information about porting models from different games. The first ported model was Ridley from Super Smash Bros Brawl, then he was small and had no animations. (Now he's already the right size with the all animations). Then Blizzard announced the new game - Heroes of the Storm, since the game was on the Starcraft 2 engine, then in this game there are modmakers community. Among them, Taylor Mouse create a script for 3ds Max to extract models from Heroes of the Storm and Starcraft 2. The original function was to create maps and mods for Starcraft 2. Thanks to this script, Yaron use to port the models to the Source Filmmaker. Avatar First avatar was be a dragon creature named Dragsonov created in Spore, the main and favorite Yaron's creature in this game, but soon this model was changed, because this model will be to hard animate. The New Model (also was created in Spore with Darkspore mod) was based on Klesk from Quake 3 arena, but with their improvements and even the plot. Yaron is representative of the race Chitinid realized that his race destroys the worlds, so he stole the artifacts, among which was the arrangement for traveling to other worlds. His Gauntlet's outer weapons can materialize a variety of weapons, such as Blades (Like Protoss or Halo's), can be used as a firearm weapon and even as a harpoon. Traveling through the worlds, he collects "unnecessary" strong artifacts to save the worlds. Theme of the video The main theme of the video is the Heroes of the Storm, he also makes video on other media: Super Smash Bros, retro games and crossovers. Some videos are parodies with other media, only with other characters. Except for the parodies, he plans to make a video with own storyline. Also makes a video where similar characters from different games are compared (sometimes ridiculing both sides). List of ported models *Heroes of the Storm pack *Ace Attorney pack *Sigma - Marvel vs Capcom Infinite *Miku Miku Dance Animations rig/model *Dota 2 content for Source 1, not ports, but he managed to keep the latest update before changing the game engine. *Megaman X8 - Vile (Vava) *Spore creatures *And other models from SFM workshop and SFMLab Featured Videos Awards Yaron wase be participated in the Blizzcon 2016 movie contest with "Upgraded Vikings" movie and he won first place, receiving 2000 dollars and a trophy in the form of Baby Murlok. He also helped his friends in this contest, which took second place. Style of animation Basically he use the sequence animation from the model itself, modifying and correcting it. Also uses the Puppet script to transfer the animation of one character to another, and also uses the motion capture with two Kinects from Xbox 360. Frequency of new videos The videos go out every 2-3 months at a time, this is because he is studying at the university. Future plans Yaron wants to become a Virtual Youtuber, he wants to use his avatar as a review of video reviews and as the main character in his video imitating Ork Podcasters and Kizuna AI, but with his manner.